Objectives: To prepare data collected in field of Ethology specifically those pertaining to imprinting in turtles; data recorded in series of experiments with Box turtles (species Terrapene carolinensis - 3 sub species); data also collected from observations on the wood turtle. Courtship, territoriality, fighting are among social behavioral factors to be included. Relationships between seasons, endocrines and structural differences between males and females will be reported. It is hoped that I can write this material so that an average college graduate can understand. It is planned to prepare these in book form, especially to interest young Ethologists.